twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow
Willow Known Information Willow (surname unknown, age unknown) is a half-fae half-effendal from the fae realm of Paradox. She is a sorcerer attuned to fire, and a prophetic dreamer, though not a dream mage. As far as she is aware, she is a crow fae. She is naive, overly friendly and optimistic, extremely forgetful, often gone for long stretches of time to who knows where, "likes shiny", loves trees, likes being in high places whenever possible, and will drop anything to go listen to people making music. She returned a couple hours behind the group that returned on the same day as her. She does not remember seeing the ferryman before she returned like the others, only searing pain and burning darkness, until she suddenly woke up in a new strange land. Willow remembers almost nothing of her past life. She knows her name, where she came from, a clouded picture of how she died, and that she may have once known Channeling (though now that healing knowledge is lost to her). She doesn't know when she died or how she was captured, but she knows for a fact it was outside of Paradox. She remembers being trapped for years (decades?) and being slowly drained of power and light by something dark, a shadowy ambiguous figure of pure evil, until her fire burned out. She refers to this entity in her head as "the Shadow Man." She thinks she is completely free of its influence, but sometimes she wonders how true that hope really is. In the first night of her second gathering, she had a prophetic dream about the changing of the ages, and the Clock Tower Game: “Your eyes open. Did you fall asleep outside? You look up and discover a vast sea of stars staring down at you, ancient and endless. You feel their concern but also their judgment. Though it might be your imagination, your mind traces an image out of the stars and it seems to be an effendal’s shape. The effendal moves, pointing towards a distant star. The star goes out. Then another and another. “This is the age of deciding.” The sky goes black." When she first returned, she was very cautious around humans. She did not actively hate any of them, as she died before the Purges, but she was made aware very quickly that this new world treated her race very differently, and it made her extremely distrustful of humans. However, this changed when she met Sir Theodore, the first human to show her kindness without any expectation of something in return, and when Gaius gave her a beautiful brown woven bracelet as a newly returned despite barely knowing her. In September, her opinion of humans was even further changed when a Dacian poetess breezed into her life. Willow had never known such ethereal beauty in humans was possible; she thought the Dacian reminded her of moonlight. So when Liliana began to write poems for Willow, comparing her to sunsets and the sun itself...at that point it was all over for Willow, she was smitten for this human and there was nothing she could do about it. November 2018 * Became inspired to finally commit to finding out about the Old Ways path, after a Crow landed on her head and befriended her near the prayer tree * Has resolved to learn Channeling as soon as possible, now that she has to make sure one reckless human doesn't die on her * Made new allies when hiding from the Iron Chalice, unfortunately let slip her crush on Liliana to Fion without realizing the consequences - peer pressure and "what if you died, people hate your race" spurred her to confess her feelings later to her in the tavern, but she never really found out what Liliana thought, and she wonders if there was some miscommunication * Has started to get flashes of her old memories back. Through flashes in her dreams, she remembered who the ShadowMan of her dreams was - a demon, who had trapped her for decades, slowly draining her of her magical power and life force for his own gain. He kept her trapped in darkness and chained her wings, with a long-burning candle in the far corner as her only source of light. But this was no gift from her dark master, it was a cruel joke - the candle burned down at the same rate as her life source, taunting her with the knowledge of her own fading power and resolve. * She also has regained very faint memories of her timeline (the middle-to-tail end of the Age of Zyte), and of her parentage. She does not remember their personalities, or her relationship to them. But she now knows it was her father who was fae, and her mother effendal. She still does not remember why she left Paradox, but she has a feeling her family had something to do with it. * With her returning memories, a few red feathers have began showing up in her wings overnight, and she doesn't know why. It scares her about what she is becoming, or who she may have been. A crow is not red. She doesn't want her memories of her capture back, but the feathers don't seem to be stopping, no matter how slow they're growing in. Yule * Met new fae fam, reconnected with old ones she hadn't spoken much to * Received Old Ways raven prayer token from Séagdhanin * Officially got together with Liliana, who surprised her with a mistletoe kiss Status Does not understand or wish for status whatsoever, much less pins to show it. However Zura has insisted that he devote part of his fae shrine to her, despite her flusteredness at the attention. Allies * Liliana Accolti * Shaman Rayne * Baby Hiccup * Zura Azur Kai * Ghazal'ahmar * Arash Najeev * Rebel * Tricksee Honoria * Lavender * Gaius Atrais * Sir Theodore * Karnakka * Ollie * Aria * Calliope * Fionn Ó Conchobhair * Ser Séagdhanin MacDannin * Basically everyone until they give her a reason not to be allies Enemies * The Church of Chorus/Inquisition * The Iron Chalice * The "Shadow Man" of her memories * Racist humans * Anyone who interrupts her food Obituaries n/a Rumors * Eats flowers for fun * Molts glitter * Big Gay *Rumor has it she uses leaves for '' everything'' *Rumor has it that Willow loves sources of light, particularly lamp. *Is not a crow fae, but a deformed moth fae *Willow does indeed taste like chicken, but killed the last person who said it. *Willow is V *Mistletoe Name Meaning * Willow trees are associated with healing, growth, nurturing, and female energy. * Tree of dreaming, enchantment, intuition, cycles, and deep emotions. * Associated in Celtic mythology with inspiration and poets (fitting that she'd later fall in love with one). * Associated with binding, and grief and death. In some traditions, the spirit of the willow is believed to guide the dead to "The Summerland." Character Inspirations * Aisling - Secret of Kells * Rapunzel - Tangled * Brigid, Nemain - Celtic mythology * Young Maleficent (live action remake, not classic Sleeping Beauty) Soundtrack * Sorrow's Song - S.J. Tucker ** "Sorrow is a child of dying stars with no one to tell her her name. Red in her cloak as a winter sun she wanders, not entirely tame. Are ye a child of stars dead and dying, brought here from afar, with whorls of fate upon your eyes and sorrow in your heart" * Remember Me - Eivør * The Willow Maid - Erutan ** "The maiden wept when she heard him. When he said he'd set her free. He took his axe and used it To bring down her ancient tree. "Now your willow's fallen, Now you belong to me." * Wonders - S.J. Tucker * Once Upon A Dream